leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ukanlos Subspecies/Raviel, Advent of Disaster.
Melee, Fighter, Tank *Health: 440 (+95) *Health Regen: 7 (+0.84) *Mana: 200 (+50) *Mana Regen: 8.01 (+0.7) *Attack Damage: 50 (+2.5) *Attack Speed: 0.701 (+1.25%) *Armor: 20 (+3.4) *Magic resist: 30 (+2.8) *Movement speed: 320 *Range: 130 Lore: One of the three, advent brothers of the mighty Shadow Isles, Raviel symbolized disaster. He left destruction and agony in his path. Along with his two other brothers, they were virtually indestructible. He wanted none other than the glory of battle. His demonic horse, Drako, is his loyal companion in battle, they would thrash enemies under its hooves. He would, along with his brothers, come to valoran and terrorize cities and villages. People were terrified as they could only watch before they died, as three shadows seem to have left death, disaster, and doom in their wake. Raviel had only one goal in his life, spread disaster across Valoran. He may have a different goal than his brothers, but he respects both of them, and all three also live by a strong code of honor. They have defeated many opponents, Demacian soldiers, Noxian fighters, Assasins, Ionian warriors, even strange void creatures. When the news about the Shadow of War entering the League of Legends reached them, Raviel was the first to make a move. He stated that if he joined this, League of Legends, he will eventually become stronger and have more victims and disaster would be pleased. He would have even more glory. Power, is so much he wished for, to bring glory and might to the three advents, and have disaster spread across Runeterra. He enters the League of Legends, along with his brothers. Champions, fear the three advents, for they have joined the League... "Disaster will be pleased. I have brought glory and honor to it!" -Raviel, killing a Noxian fighter. Abilities passive: Gallop: After casting an ability, Raviel's next basic attack will deal 20/30/40 bonus damage and grant him 5/7/9 bonus armor and magic resist for 4.2 seconds. This effect can stack up to 2 times. Q: Savage Slash (20,30,40,50,60 mana) - Raviel slashes a semi circular area in front of him, damaging all nearby enemies for 45/75/105/135/165 (+55% of Bonus AD), and slowing them for 15%. cooldown: 8 seconds. W: Trampling Gore (70,90,110,130,150 mana) - Raviel's horse dashes forward at 1000 range over the course 1 second, dragging 1/2/3 enemies with him, and dealing 50/85/120/155/190 (+80% AP) magic damage. cooldown: 15,14,13,12,11 seconds. E: Huracan Leap: (85 mana) Raviel and his horse leap towards a target location, dealing 60/70/80/90/100 (+60% of Bonus AD) physical damage, and stunning all enemies they hit, for 0.96 seconds. cooldown: 10 seconds R: Aura of Disaster: (110,130, 150 mana) Raviel conjures a disastrous aura around him in 300 range, dealing 70/90/110 (+40% AP) magic damage to all enemies for 10 seconds. The aura then explodes after the duration or when Raviel reactivates the ability, dealing additional 50/90/100 magic damage, and knocking back all enemies hit. cooldown: 110, 90, 70 seconds. Joke: *Let us crush them beneath my - errr, Drako's hooves. *(Drako gallops up) Woah Woah Woah WOAH! Easy boy. Taunt: *Do not be intimidated by my appearance, but by disaster itself! HAH! (Drako's eyes and body erupts in blue flame and it lets out a frightening neigh) *You shall be offered to disaster too! HAH! (Drako's eyes and body erupts in blue flame and it lets out a frightening neigh) Recommended build Category:Custom champions